


Under Glass

by Canarii



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Other, episode: Hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canarii/pseuds/Canarii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate doesn't like the way that damn mermaid's looking at her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Glass

It doesn't feel as good as she thought it would. By the time she was done chasing his goon out at gunpoint and swiftly stuffing Tad into the closest bus stop she could find, the time for that expected rush had passed. It should have felt good. She'd played him at his own game, she'd won, once and for all, he'd never screw with her again and that should have felt goddamn magnificent.

But it didn't, maybe because she didn't do it herself, maybe she would have if he hadn't had his muscle locked and loaded at her back. (It's not like she'd never thought about killing him before.)

Constantine had always been a pretentious bastard, even back when he was nothing, a two-bit smuggler leeching off her skills and dangling the promise of connections to big deals in front of her. She still couldn't believe she'd wasted three years of her life on him. What doesn't kill you....(Yeah, all that bullshit) Well she'd learned.

They'd learned from each other. She'd learned that he had a quick right swing and he learned that she could draw her gun a lot faster than he. (Try it again, asshole) He'd learned that he'd only get the chance to hit her once, and she learned to keep that same gun under her pillow in case he wanted to try again.

Maybe it just needed time to sink in, to stop worrying if Tad had gotten out of town okay, stop thinking about what she'd have to do to cover her tracks.

Kate leans back heavily against the wall between two enclosures and took a took a deep breath. That's right, sigh, relax, enjoy your victory for a second before you start thinking about scrubbing security feed and deleting footage.

She jumps when there' s a slight knock on the glass to her right...from the inside. The mermaid inside is drifting serenely at the glass, one hand held up against it like she expected Kate to match it. There's something in her alien yet completely familiar look of concern that makes something twist in Kate's stomach. Like Kate'd just cracked herself open and she'd seen everything twisting and squirming black on the inside.

Kate can't meet her gaze, "What are you looking at?!" She snaps at the glass, before turning away, lots of work to do.


End file.
